


Take Those Pillars Down

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e16 What Lies Beneath, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Post-Episode s02e16 What Lies Beneath, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He’s jealous.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Those Pillars Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll finish this but it was bugging me that my only posted _Sleepy Hollow_ piece was a Katrina character study. 
> 
> Title from "Love to Love You," by The Corrs.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nullrefer.com/?https://finnrye.tumblr.com/)!

A few days later, Abbie’s scrolling through her texts—she may or may not dash off a quick message to Calvin about their dinner plans that evening—when Crane saunters over, running his fingers along the edge of a leather-bound volume of Norse lore. They’ve been holed up at the library since their last case, pouring over musty old books and leather journals, looking for evidence of a Norse fire demon, with no such luck. Abbie’s very much looking forward to a brief respite from the monotony of library research in the form of a date with Calvin.

Abbie’s phone vibrates in her hand then and she looks down. Calvin’s texted her a row of winky faces and she can't help but smile. Idly, she wonders, as she taps out an appropriately flirty response, if she should explain winky faces to Crane yet. After brief consideration, she decides against it.

 _He looks smug_ , she thinks. _This can’t be good_.

“Yeah, Crane?” Abbie tilts her head toward the book in his hands and hikes an eyebrow.

“Lieutenant, I was just observing—”

“Were you watching me?” Abbie teases, poking him in the chest. She smirks when Crane’s cheeks redden almost immediately.

“I was most certainly _not_ , lieutenant,” Crane gasps, managing to sound both horribly offended and mildly intrigued at the same time. “I was merely—” His hand flutters in the air ineffectually.

“It’s cool, Crane. What can I do for you?” she asks, reaching out and patting him on the shoulder almost apologetically.

Crane glances down at her hand, which is resting lightly on his shoulder. His throat works as he swallows, before he gently slides out from under her hand. “I…I believe I’ve found something,” he stammers, cutting his gaze down at the buzzing phone clutched loosely in her hand.

“What is it?” Abbie glances down. 

Calvin’s latest message is waiting for her so she slides her thumb across the screen to open it. It’s a picture—nothing inappropriate—but she instinctively turns the phone away from Crane’s prying gaze anyway.

“Is that Mister Riggs?” Crane inquires, holding himself stiffly. He crosses his arms behind his back and arches his neck. Abbie thinks he’s trying to sneak a peak at her iPhone screen.

“Yeah. Mr. Ri—Calvin and I are going out for dinner later,” she says, stuffing the phone in her pants pocket. “Once we’re done here. So.” Abbie clears her throat and nods at the book in Crane’s hand “What did you find?”

-

The dinner date with Calvin goes well—so well, in fact, that they make plans for another one the following weekend. The date with Calvin is all Abbie can think about—when she isn’t occupied with locating a rogue Norse fire demon.

Also, when she isn’t occupied with Crane’s odd behavior as of late. At first she’d thought he was just behaving weirdly because of the case at hand—the fire demon torched a high school and several students were injured, though none had died—but that isn’t it. Abbie knows something is up with her partner, she just can’t quite put her finger on it.

When she relays her worries to Jenny over their morning donuts and coffee, Jenny slams her cup down and gives Abbie a disgusted look.

“What?” Abbie asks, blowing the steam off her cup of coffee.

“Are you kidding me?” Jenny asks.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Abbie says.

“You went out on a date with a smoking hot guy and suddenly Crane’s being all weird and formal,” Jenny says, pointing her plastic spoon at Abbie. She pauses. “Well, weirder and more formal than usual... He’s jealous.”

“Of Calvin? Don’t be ridiculous.” Abbie barks out an incredulous laugh.

Jenny sits back with a huff and rolls her eyes. “If you ask me, I think Crane has the hots for you.”

“I _didn’t_ ask you, and he can’t have the—” Abbie lowers her voice almost reflexively, and leans in “—hots for me, he’s married.”

“Last time I checked, he spends more time with you than his witchy wife,” Jenny says.

Abbie takes a sip of her coffee and swirls it around in her mouth. “Even if he did…look at me that way, nothing’s ever gonna happen. In case you missed it, we’re in the middle of the apocalypse. I don’t have time to just… I don’t know.”

“Have a life?” Jenny supplies.

“Calvin’s just a distraction,” Abbie adds, fiddling with the plastic top to her coffee cup. “He’s not gonna stick around much longer. He’s got a job lined up in Detroit. Who knows if I’ll see him again?”

Jenny sighs. “How long are you gonna put your life on hold?”

“Until this—” Abbie sweeps a hand in the air to indicate _apocalypse_ “—is all over,” she says.

Jenny just shakes her head and looks down at her coffee cup.


End file.
